


More to Say

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Pariah (2011)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Laura visits her.





	More to Say

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Pariah nor am I profiting off this.

Laura shows up without warning or announcement. A puppy squirms against her breasts, aggravated with her overloaded arms. 

Garbage bags dangle from her arms, overflowing with clothes. Journals peek from between hats and a pair of underwear. Alike narrowly misses being bowled over as she shoves her way through the door.

Laura shakes her arms until the garbage bags fall. “I need the bathroom,” she declares, shoving the puppy at her, “This is Dave.”

Alike tilts her face away, though she’s not quick enough to miss his lick. “Is that all you have to say?”

“I have more to say.”


End file.
